


〖 桜の花 〗

by sekaiana



Category: original world - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flowers, Soulmate AU, anyways i made an au disease thing, i promise i’ll make something good sometime, my friend named it “cherry blossom” and i love it, owo whats this?, sekai writing something self-indulgent and lgbt again?, what a shocker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiana/pseuds/sekaiana
Summary: A robot learns to love, but not in the way she was taught to believe.———i made a (hopefully original?) au with flowers. it’ll explain the disease in the first chap ;)))





	1. ya girl gets the Gay

Anna was an enigma.

  
Well, maybe ‘enigma’ was too harsh. Anna was in no way difficult or puzzling, she was just.. unpredictable. One minute she could be tired, sluggish, and apathetic, and the next she could be bouncing off the walls, or serene and standstill. May had very little interaction with humanity, but she knew that this erratic behaviour wasn’t too common in everyday society.

  
Anna was by no means a bad person, no. Definitely not. Sweet when she wanted and an absolute genius outweighed her sudden personality skips. She was an angel in disguise, May believed, as she’d done only good to and for May herself, and her sister. She had no clue what Anna was like in the outside world —she wasn't developed enough to go outside yet— but there wasn’t a single thought that crossed her mind in the lines of Anna being a bad human.

  
Well, that was a lie. Of course there was that lingering question in the back of her mind, but it was squashed by the absolute joy that came to her whenever Anna so little as smiled or nodded in greeting.

  
That didn’t make her a bad friend, did it?

  
Either way, May truly appreciated her programmer for the kindness and familial love she’d shared with the android. She would quietly sit and study the character’s movements from whatever show the pair had decided to show May to help her develop more human-like tendencies while Anna did her homework of the day. She would talk to the brunette as she ate her supper and tell her about all the new information she was learning. Anna would show May how to properly make a pancake. May proceeding to burn said pancake even after making all the proper deductions and calculations of equal batter-to-heat ratio, somehow. Anna dolling May up and making her feel like a pretty and proper human girl.  
They truly _did_ have a special bond, or atleast in May’s eyes.

  
Then the flower bloomed.

  
It was a simple flower that had sprouted and —not fully— bloomed behind May’s right ear, tucking back a lock of snowy hair to make room for it. She certainly thought the new addition was strange, yes, but her lack of information on human culture made her simply shrug it off. It wasn’t until Anna’s older sister, Lani, had gasped and pointed out the delicate pink rose sitting on her ear with wisps of white fluttering around its unfinished petals.

“Bloom? What is that?” May had asked, her head tilted in confusion after Lani had let out a choked ‘ _Cherry Bloom!_ ’

“So it really develops for anyone, huh?” Lani mused, setting down the glass of water she’d downed to calm herself and hopped onto the counter. She cleared her throat, and May leaned against the side counter, a habit she’d picked up from Anna.

“Cherry Blossom, or Bloom, is a type of.. not disease, exactly, but condition? Occurrence? Choose your term, when you meet your soulmate. When you first come in contact with your soulmate, a small bud will appear somewhere on your body, in your case, it’s behind your ear. In my case,” rolling up her pant leg, Lani revealed a small marigold. “It’s on my ankle, like some sort of ankle bracelet. Bloom is different for everyone, but my boyfriend told me that the type of flower depends on your partner. It can be their favourite colour, flower, anything that has some sort of significance. I think your flower is supposed to bloom more and more the closer and your partner get, and if you fight, it wilts. Also, if your partner gets seriously harmed, the flower will shrivel and wilt, and if they die, it dies, too. It’s kinda clever and useful to take care of them.” she concluded. Lengthy.

This “Cherry Blossom Syndrome” was a pretty cute and fascinating thing for May, as she found herself holding onto every word that left the blonde’s mouth.

  
Does this mean that May, a being built up from sensors and numbers and coding, could have a soulmate? Was it even possible? What limits do these ‘soulmates’ even have? Are there any?

  
Either way, May for sure knew that she could probably narrow down her soulmate fairly easily, seeing as Lani already had hers and unless it was Usagi Tsukino (which, she wouldn’t mind, personally) she could only be the soulmate of the only other human she’s come in contact with.

 

 


	2. thats what good pussy sounds like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing & spaghetti
> 
> (she didn’t steal spaghetti dont worry shes a good christian child)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt have a title dont JUDGE me 
> 
> also btw i have a wattpad!! it’s sekaiana (the same as this one), so go follow me! i’ll do any requests on there to keep this place for more serious stories !!! :3c

The next few days were.. an experience, to say the least.

 

May kept the information Lani told her in the back of her mind, going on to live her day-to-day life; greet Anna a good morning, watch as she got ready for school, sit and watch how humans interacted on television for the hours she was gone, welcome her back home, help prepare supper, and then the rest of the day went on from there.   
It was neat and orderly, just how May preferred it to be.

 

Ignore whatever concerns you may have was a common trope for humans, it seemed. They did not like to think about the future, only the here and the now.

 

Quite disfunctional, if she could say so herself. But the snowy-haired android didn't have too much experience currently to protest their schedule.

 

Whatever, May still needed to learn the ups and downs of society and culture before she could really start making any claims.

 

Though, there was one problem.. and it was that poorly-placed flower.

 

Despite it's light colour, you could clearly see the soft petals if you looked at the android long enough. And it was a little hard to hide the uninvited visitor from the one person you saw most of during the day. Sure, she could have told Anna and had her help sort out the issue, but what was the point? Anna would just get embarrassed and hide her flower, or.. maybe..

 

She didn't even have a flower at all..?

 

No, don't ponder on that. She knew she'd only get herself worked up if she thought to hard on it.

 

The flower's visibility was going to be quite a problem if she didn't do anything about it soon.

  
———

  
Okay, maybe searching through Anna's stuff wasn't the best idea.

  
The robot huffed, silicone cheeks puffing in concenration as she sorted through Anna's desk, carefully moving objects out of the way. She took out handfuls of items and set them on the rug beside her desk. Anna wasn't the most organized individual out there. She had papers and computer parts galore. It was as if you walked into a computer store after a robbery. It wasn't pretty.

 

Still, the mess didn't put a damper on May's plans. She knew that the girl loved her headphones, and would frequently wear them while doing work on her desktop or laptop—much to May's annoyance. She wanted to talk to her without being drowned out by video game and anime soundtracks.

 

Still, she had two pairs she owned, one more commonly used than the other. Both were luckily wireless, which made it easier to carry around on the daily. A lighter-weight, black and red pair was what Anna wore more often, because of their sleek design and wonderful quality.    
The second pair were slightly bulkier black ones with a wider rim and ears. They were only the slightest heavier, but the sound quality had depleted over time, resulting in a (albeit rare) quiet buzz when she used them for too long. It was typically spontaneous, but really annoying when you were trying to concentrate.

 

May had no intention of stealing her better headphones, and opted for the bulky ones. Holding the device, she stared at it long and hard. She knew Anna would not care at all if she borrowed the headphones—hell, Anna would gift them to her if she even implied—it still made the girl unsettled to take something of the others. She felt she had too much already, and she didn't want to be greedy.

 

It's better to have them then to get caught, she rationalized. Thank God she was a robot and was incapable of involuntarily trembles, or else she'd be shaking like a leaf.

 

She took a breath despite not needing one (a habit she'd picked up from the shows she'd watched), and placed them on her head.

 

Woah.

 

They weren't too snug or too loose. They hugged her head perfectly, and didn't even diminish her ability to hear. She adjusted her white hair to fit around the ears, and in place of whatever part the headphones didn't cover up, she lay her choppy locks over, covering the flower fully.

 

Robotic legs ran towards the bathroom, and she peered at her reflection with wide eyes. She tilted and turned her head, checking every angle to adjust the headpiece to fit comfortably and look nice on her. She wasn't going to be removing these for a while, so they had to look quite decent.

 

She stepped back, looking over her whole appearance. Honestly? She looked very human. She had false eyelashes pretty much melded to her eyelids, and light pink contacts as her irises. Soft pale skin, clear of any blemishes. Pink to cherry red lips, aswell. They managed to ombré, giving her a young appearance. A short, fluffy, choppy white wig served as he hair, the length barely even reaching past her jaw. Lani was the more artistic type, and she'd helped make her look as gorgeous as she was. May would have to thank them sometime, she promised herself, as she tugged on the oversized t-shirt she was wearing, the doggy-print short-shorts barely shown.

 

She smiled at herself, and ran out of the bathroom, intent on cleaning up the living room before the others got home.

 

———

 

The phone resting facedown on the kitchen counter buzzed, and she immediately ran over from the window, spraybottle in hand. She grabbed the phone, flipping open the screen, her eyes lighting up (literally) once she noticed the caller ID. "Anna! Hi! How are you today? How's school?"

 

"School's going okay!" the ever-so-lovable Anna replied, and May sat down at the island, kicking her feet back and forth.

 

"Listen, Lani told me that she wants to stay in and do a few things. Could you get supper started for us?" the programmer asked.

 

"Definitely! What would you both like? I can do spaghetti! Oh, or those beef bowls you like!"

 

"Hmm, spaghetti sounds nice! I'm huuuuungryyy," was her reply, and May laughed at the childish whine.

 

"Spaghetti it is, then! I'll dooo a pot of it! I hope you're huuuungryyyy enough for that much," she nodded in affirmation, not realizing the girl wouldn't even notice. She made sure to draw out the whine the same way Anna did, causing her to laugh.

 

"'Kaaay! Thank you, thank you! I'll tell Lans that we're having some spaghet for dinner! Make-a sure nobody touches my spaghet!" she almost yelled, and promptly hung up the line.

 

May closed the phone, setting it back down on the counter. Anna was honestly amazing! Funny and kind, and really joyful to talk to!

 

She reached into the drawer, pulling out a pot and filling it halfway with water before setting it on the stove, turning on the gas. She let that boil, and ran to the cupboards to get a box of noodles, and then went to the living room and grabbed Anna's laptop, typing up a recipe.

 

Everytime she talked to the girl, her day was brighter. She understood the good of humanity purely by her actions, and it was amplified with Lani. Everything she did was so absolutely amazing in May's eyes, and she was head-over-heels in enthusiasm when she spoke to her.

  
May didn't realize she was almost overheating until her internal fans turned on, snapping the girl from her high and back to reality. Her face grew sober as the water boiled and bubbled, the ringing in her ears not caused by the faulty headphones growing louder.

 

Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go follow my wattpad for requests (i’ll do almost anything even darker things and smut i have NO shame) @sekaiana


End file.
